Naruto Tournament
by monkey-kun
Summary: Some Naruto characters enter a tournament with no rules.
1. The rules

Naruto Tournament 

Chapter 1

The rules and the contestants 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I which I do. And the log and Sasuke rivalry I got from a guy named Masako X on Welcome to the ninja fighting tournament. There are 16 people in it… here is the match up.

Match up: First will be Sasuke vs. The log

Second will be… Temari vs. Kiba

Third will be… Ino vs. Naruto

Fourth is… Chouji vs. Gaara

Fifth is… Some random dead person vs. Konohamaru

Sixth is… Rock Lee vs. Sakura

Seventh is… Kankuro vs. Shino

And eighth will be… Kabuto vs. TenTen

Monkey Kun: The rules are … o wait there are no rules! So a lot of blood and dead people. (We were bored so we hired no medics.)

Whoever wins get a free chicken wing and 2 dollars off there next haircut.

So for the match in the Left corner weighing in at 81 pounds Sasuke Uchiha!

And in the right corner weighing in at 1 pound the log!

Monkey-Kun: Im here with the log, log how do you think this is gonna turn out?

Log: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Monkey-Kun: You heard it folks the log thinks he is gonna win. The match will begin next chapter, with Sasuke vs. the log… Temari vs. Kiba… and Ino vs. Naruto.

Please review.


	2. First three fights

Ninja Tournament

Chapter 2- Sasuke vs. The log, Temari vs. Kiba, and Ino vs. Naruto.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto get over it.

Monkey-Kun: Now for the moment you have been waiting for the first match! Sasuke vs. the log… Now Begin!

Sasuke: I'll use emo attack! EMO EMO EMO BEAM!!!!

Sasuke has hit the wrong log again.

Log: Splinter Spit!

Sasuke: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monkey-Kun: Sasuke has poison splinters in him now he needs to get them out soon or they will infect his whole body.

Sasuke took his time taking them out so the log took advantage.

Log: Shadow clone jutsu!

There were now 50 logs, they all used sharp leaf throw.

Sasuke: Aaahhhhh!!!! You will now win again log.

He said in pain.

Sasuke threw a kunai at every log.

He finally hit the real log.

Sasuke: Now CHIDORI!

The log was finally got up on the stump.

Sasuke: I will finally kill you!

Log: Tree growth jutsu!

The log was a full tree but that won't be enough

BOOM! It exploded into a billion pieces.

But… It wasn't the log the log was just sitting behind the tree until Sasuke got close then he jumped.

Sasuke: I win yes I win!

Log: Ha Ha Ha! You missed me.

Sasuke: How could I miss?

As Sasuke was thinking the log attacked.

Log: Shoot myself jutsu!

The log shot right at Sasuke and then Sasuke went flying 5 miles and died.

Monkey-Kun: The log wins! Next is Temari vs. Kiba

BEGIN!

Temari: I know I'll smack you with my fan!

SMASH! BOOM! BANG!

Kiba could barely get up.

Kiba: Akamaru lick her!

Temari: That was dumb

Kiba: 10,000 MPH attack

Temari got banged badly. But it was a clone.

Temari: Blade Winds!

Kiba was chopped up like sushi.

But unfortunately he lived.

And the match was over because he couldn't fight anymore.

But Temari stabbed him with Akamaru (who was shaped like a kunai)

Monkey-Kun: The winner is Temari!

And next the match up is Ino vs. Naruto… BEGIN!

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

There were now 1000 Narutos

Naruto: Annoying jutsu!

Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Ino: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! My ears are killing me!

Ino threw weapons at every one except the real one.

Ino: Fat pig jutsu!

Ino now became a real pig that weighed 500 pounds and jumped on Naruto. But she missed. Naruto took advantage of her being very slow and he used Rasengan on her.

Naruto: Cool Blood flew every where! Even on Ino. And on the pig. Wait! Ino!

Ino: That's right a substitution jutsu. Now Act like a bich jutsu.

Sasuke is like so cool and cute even though he lost to a log, blah, blah, blah, blahtity, blahtity, bah, blah. And on and on.

Naruto: No, shut up!!!

Naruto punched Ino 20 times and then gave her (Beef stew) which means a fart in the mouth.

Ino then fainted making Naruto the winner.

Monkey-Kun: So you saw these three matches when we get back you will see Chouji vs. Gaara, Some random dead person vs. Konohamaru, and then Rock Lee vs. Sakura. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please read my other stories if you liked this one and please review. I don't ever know how I do because people don't review so once again please review. Also if you have ideas of something I will be happy to put it in the next chapter. Chapter three will be out soon.


	3. 3 more fights

Chapter 3 

Chouji vs. Gaara

Some random dead person vs. Konohamaru

And Rock Lee vs. Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Monkey-Kun: Welcome back to the No rule tournament. Earlier The log beat Sasuke, Temari beat Kiba, and Naruto beat Ino. The first match will be Chouji vs. Gaara.

Monkey Kun: If you are ready, BEGIN!

Chouji: Fat Fart Jutsu!

Gaara: My nose is too small I can't smell it. Burn!

Chouji: NO!!!!!

Gaara: I'm gonna burp camp town races.

1 minute later…

Chouji: Encore! Encore!

Gaara: Next I will kill you, I will put a grain of sand in your hand.

Chouji: It's too heavy NO!

Gaara: Now you will die!

Gaara threw sand shuriken at Chouji, as he fell to the ground he said… Give me my chips!!!

Monkey-Kun: And the winner is Gaara!

And for the next match is… some random dead person vs. Konohamaru

BEGIN!

Konohamaru: Oh, come on! I'm not that worthless! I could totally beat this guy up if he was alive!

Dead person: …

Konohamaru: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME YOU STUPID DEAD PERSON!?!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU…uh…AGAIN!!!!!

Konohamaru: Sexy no jutsu!

Hi there!

Dead Person: I'm a girl!

Konohamaru: Uh oh.

Dead Person: Summoning Jutsu!

A giant turd appeared and fell on Konohamaru.

While cleaning it up for the next match they saw that Konohamaru disappeared. But later they found he was in the turd… But no one cares so they just let him stay there.

Monkey-Kun: The winner is Dead Person. The next match is Rock Lee vs. Sakura!

And before we begin we found out that Lee is now a monkey!

BEGIN!

Rock Lee: Ooh, ooh aw, aw! Sakura remind me of banana! I will use sincere kiss.

But before he could attack Sakura she used…

Sakura: Not sincere killing punch.

Rock Lee: Okay then leaf hurricane!

Sakura: Now my secret move, sissy slap super punch barrage.

Rock Lee: Awww! Sakura I oow, oow, let you win.

Sakura: Okay works for me.

Rock Lee: I'm up, primary lotus!

Sakura barely got up but threw 100 kunai, Lee dodged them all but tripped on a bug and broke his body in half.

Monkey-Kun: The winner is Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So the winners are Sakura, some random dead person, and Gaara. In the next chapter you will see Kankuro vs. Shino, and Kabuto vs. TenTen.

At the end of the next show you will see the matches for round 2. Also we might know the identity of the dead person. But we might not also. No one knows.

Wait I need to use the bathroom!

2 minutes later.

We are here with Sakura who beat Rock Lee in a short fight.

Monkey-Kun: How do you explain this win?

Sakura: it was an easy win CHA!

Monkey-Kun: You heard it yourself from the billboard… blah, blah, blah, something, something, something, CHA!

(That is the end of this show.)

Please read the next chapter. It will be out in less than a week.

Please review.


	4. Final 2

Naruto Tournament

Chapter 4

The final 2 fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… deal with it.

Monkey-Kun: Hello! Welcome back to the Naruto Tournament! Before we start the match we have two things to say. First, Shino and TenTen switched fights. So it is now gonna be TenTen vs. Kankuro, and Shino vs. Kabuto. And second, we found out who the random dead person is. It is Rin from Kakashi's team when he was a genin! She specializes in medical Ninjutsu, and chakra control. So now that I've told you everything lets start the match.

Monkey-Kun: Okay the first match, TenTen and Kankuro.

BEGIN!

Just as before TenTen waits ands looks at her distance.

Kankuro: Attack already,

TenTen: …

Kankuro: Okay I'll attack first.

Kankuro thought that she was weak so he set down his crow puppet and charged at TenTen.

As he approached TenTen got ready to attack.

Kankuro threw a weak punch.

TenTen: Is that all you got?

Kankuro: Not even close.

Kankuro just kept punching at her.

You could tell he has bad Taijutsu because TenTen dodged every one.

Kankuro jumped back and picked up his puppet.

As he unwrapped them TenTen took the opportunity and attacked.

TenTen: All force high speed weapon attack.

Thousands of weapons went flying straight at Kankuro.

He froze in fear.

Kankuro: What should I do?

Kankuro ran quickly to the far right to dodge them. As he set up to attack he found out that TenTen put strings on them!

TenTen: Now it's over!

She got them all off the ground and struck again.

Kankuro tried to block it with his puppet, but… a few weapons went straight threw crow and into Kankuro. Kankuro could barely move.

TenTen: Just let me put you out of your misery.

She held him to the wall and ruthlessly stabbed him in the neck.

Monkey-Kun: And TenTen takes down Kankuro! He is definitely dead. So now get ready for the next match. Shino Aburame vs. Kabuto!

Ready, Begin!

Kabuto: So Shino, do you want the slow and painful death, or the fast and painful death?

Shino: I was just gonna ask you that.

Kabuto: Your big talk for a weakling.

There was a long silence.

Monkey-Kun: I said Begin?!

Kabuto: I'll start with chess attack technique.

The horsy thing, the tower, the king and queen, the pon! And some more too! Check mate dude!

Shino: No! Not that technique.

Kabuto: You're cornered. Just like my chess thing, you are in check mate.

Shino: Actually, I can just move backwards.

Kabuto: Um, Yeah I guess your right.

Kabuto took out his kunai and flew towards Shino.

Shino: I will throw bugs at you.

Kabuto: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! I hate bugs! Get them off of me, NOOOOOOO!

Boing, it was a clone.

Kabuto snuck up behind Shino and sliced him in the neck.

Shino (being made of bugs) was able to get his head off.

Kabuto: Ewe! Your head came off!

Shino: Duh, I'm made of bugs remember.

Kabuto: Oh… Yeah.

Shino: Now it's my turn. Ladybug GO!

The ladybug sat on Kabuto.

Kabuto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kabuto eventually screamed his head off.

Monkey-Kun: … Well I guess Shino wins.

Monkey-kun: So let's see what the 8 matches will be.

First match will be… Gaara vs. TenTen

Second is Naruto vs. The log.

Third is Sakura vs. Some random dead person (Rin)

And last will be Shino vs. Temari.

We will see you next time when you see Gaara vs. TenTen and also Naruto vs. The log.

Thank you for reading. Chapter 5 should be out in about 2 or 3 days.

Also feel free to read my other stories.


	5. The quarter finals

Naruto Tournament

Chapter 5

The quarter-finals!

Disclaimer: Damn…I don't own Naruto.

Monkey-Kun: Welcome to the Naruto tournament! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out but there is something called a writers strike, and me, well…I'm not one of them but anyway let's start the first fight. Gaara vs. TenTen!

BEGIN!

Gaara: I'll finish you off quickly and easily. SAND COFFIN!

TenTen: I'll block it with my mirror!

Host: (to coworker) HAHA! That won't work.

The mirror actually blocked it.

TenTen: Now to use my most powerful attack. Mirror jutsu!

TenTen put a mirror in front of Gaara's face.

Gaara: AH! MY FACE IS SO OGLY WHEN I LOOK EVIL! My … eyes … are …melting nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Host: What an amazing battle, I never though that Gaara thought he was ugly! But anyway amazing. So now you will see what I think will be the most exciting of then all… Naruto vs. The log! We interviewed Naruto earlier and this is what he said.

Naruto: You know, I think I'll lose. I'm playing against the 10 time champ, he is really tough! I know he always beats Sasuke but he has beaten me to!

Host: And then we had the log, we asked him his thoughts on the match.

Log: You know I'm gonna win, I'm freaking hot yo! I can beat anyone at anytime.

Host: So we had a poll for this match. A whopping 0.5 percent thought Naruto would win.

Naruto: Oh boy, a new record!

Log: …

Host: And so of course 99.5 percent thought the log would win so will find out

Write after these breaks!

**Need help with math? The un-mathletes league will help you get better… or worse we don't know but probably worse. DEAL WITH IT! It only costs 5000 dollars per second! WOW!**

Host: And were back! And in 5…4…3…2…1…

BEGIN!

Naruto: I'll kill you with my sexy jutsu!

Naruto does sexy jutsu.

Naruto: W…Why didn't you fall for it?

Log: I'm a fucking log…I don't have eyes!

Naruto: …Oh…

Log: My turn!

The log disappears.

Naruto: Were did you go coward!?

The log jumps out of the ground and smacks Naruto.

Naruto: (Coughing up blood) H… how did you get so good?

Log: I'll finish you off! Tree Branch jutsu!

The log turns into a big tree.

Naruto: Now is my chance!

Naruto gets a kunai and charges toward the log.

He was about to hit it but a giant branch cam flying out.

Naruto naturally jumps on the branch.

Naruto: Is that all!?

Naruto runs on the branch toward the trunk of the tree when another sharp branch comes out, and another, and another.

Naruto: the movements of these sharp branches are fast.

Naruto notices no more branches can come out some again he ran at it with a kunai.

He was about to kill it but thousands of twigs came out! These twigs were all kunai.

Then they grew shuriken as leaves, within seconds it was like it was fall, they flew off the tree at Naruto.

And because of that Naruto died.

Host: AND THE LOG WINS AGAIN!

-I hope to see you again for chapter 6! That includes Sakura vs. Rin and Shino vs. Temari!


End file.
